


Art: The Gates of Avalon

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animation, Art, Canon Era, Canon Related, Drowning, Episode: s01e07 Gates of Avalon, Gen, Magic, Near Death, Rituals, Sacrifice, Sidhe, Traditional Media, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Summary:Art depicting Season One episode 7: The Gates of AvalonThere are unforeseen consequences when Merlin saves Arthur from being sacrificed to the Sidhe and stops him entering Avalon.





	Art: The Gates of Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> The art illustrating this episode is completely new but I wrote the drabble a while ago. I never posted it on A03 but I did check with MK if it was alright to include it as part of the canon fest. Many thanks to Caldera32 who was the original beta and to the mods for organising this fest. Also a huge thank you to Tari-Sue who helped to animate it.  
This also ticks my hurt and comfort bingo square 'sacrifice.'
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

** The Gates of Avalon**

Merlin tosses the staff aside, launching himself into the lake. He plunges into the dark water, arms searching. He finds Arthur’s torso, grips hard and swims for the surface but the body is pulled from his grasp.

_ “The prince must be sacrificed, the ritual has to be completed; his soul is ours.” _

_ “NO!” _

Merlin catches Arthur’s wrist and heaves. He kicks and struggles against the whirlpool opening beneath but it draws them in.

_ “Let go; fighting is futile.” _

_ “Never!” _

Merlin’s lungs burn, his vision fades but he won’t give up.

_ “Your magic is no match for us.” _

_ “No, it’s stronger! _ ** _Æfenhrepsung!”_ **

Gold envelops the dark vortex; it dissipates.

The current ebbs and Merlin is free to swim to safety.

The warlock staggers to shore, hauling the prince behind. He collapses shivering but not from cold; the final message from the Sidhe was chilling:

_ “This is not over; the Once and Future King will be ours but for you, Emrys, the gates of Avalon are shut forever.” _

[ ](https://imgur.com/03uWQZa)

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I attempted to animate it but I seemed to have lost my mojo -then wasp came and saved me!  
This was an idea behind a possible explanation for Merlin's immortality.


End file.
